


Heated Discussion

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, how to win in an argument with ur hot dragon wife: you dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has had it enough with Kamui's accessory-shopping spree and her habit of convincing the army to wear some of them. So he decided to confront Takumi about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Discussion

“Takumi.”  
  
  The Hoshidan prince turned, only to choke in a surprised cackle at the sight of the Nohrian prince sporting tinted glasses and wearing a pair of adorable, black bows.  
  
  While technically, Takumi didn’t laugh, Leo still gritted his teeth and hissed in resentment. “We need to talk about your wife’s excessive spending on _useless_ things and making us – me – wear them.” Crossed arms tight against his chest, the dark knight shot another glare at the shorter prince.  
  
  Still, that never once ruined Takumi’s cocky smirk.  
  
  “What do you want me to do?” Coughing out a chuckle, Takumi tried to look at him without actually breaking into a laughing fit.  
  
  When he did look at him though, the prince learned that it was a very hard thing to do.  
  
  “Stop laughing!” Stomping one foot and quickly realizing that he himself was acting like a child, Leo took a deep breath. “This is a serious matter! Big Sister Kamui has been buying too many accessories from practically every market she goes!” Right eye twitching slightly, he took another deep, albeit longer breath. “Hell, I’m sure the last time she went out it was just so she could come back with some herbs, _not_ -” White teeth practically crackled sparks. “-a box of ninja masks!”  
  
  Leo swore, he was _this_ close to just cast Brynhildr on him if he kept laughing. “Takumi!”  
  
  “Wha-at?!” Again Takumi wheezed out, arms wrapped around his stomach and one foot continuously stomping the ground. Head whipping left and right, the second prince straightened his posture and took a huge breath with his mouth.  
  
  Gods, he almost guffawed again to see the bright flush of red in Leo’s face.  
  
  “Did you even confront Big Sister Kamui about this problem?” Teeth clenching and grounding behind tight lips, Leo raised a single eyebrow. “Or were you too forgetful like an old geezer to even remember on asking her?”  
  
  Well, that ceased his laughing fit.  
  
  “Excuse you but I _did_ confront her about it!” Huffing out, Takumi looked away like a sulking child. “I had a heated discussion with Kamui too. I didn’t forget it. At all.” Sunset orange eyes rolled sourly in his direction. “And I’m younger than you, you old hag.”  
  
  Upon hearing that last, quiet comment, Leo quickly opened his mouth to retort that he was just five months younger than him.  
  
  However, upon realizing that that topic was just too pointless to be brought up, he pressed his lips shut and gave his head a single shake; like hell he was about to argue with the childish prince over something so trifle.  
  
  Not again.  
  
  “Then do, pray tell,” Stance relaxing and one hand slowly pinching his suddenly throbbing forehead, Leo stared at him, “what exactly happened in that discussion?”  
  
  Leo only watched as Takumi breathed out another huff.  
  
\---  
  
  _“No, no, no, no, no, no, and if you missed what I said-” His arms crossed to a huge ‘X’, “-NO!” then splayed out to the sides as Takumi denied._  
  
  _His heart skipped a beat to see her adorable pout._  
  
_“Dear, please.” Arms lazily dropped, he let out a long sigh. “The others have been complaining that you’ve been buying too many accessories than weapons. And what’s worse, they keep complaining you’ve been persuading them to wear some!” His heart skipped another beat to be reminded about the love bracelet worn around his right wrist. As brightly flashy as the item was, Takumi was utterly thrilled when he got his very first gift from her._  
  
_He still couldn’t forget the day his siblings and retainers realizing the bracelet and teasing him about it, though._  
  
_And Gods, how could he ever forget about the Nohrian siblings teasing him until he thought he was actually going to die from embarrassment? If there was a day that Takumi ever thought that Xander was too serious and uptight, that day certainly destroyed all rumours._  
  
_But alas, bliss still took over shame once he realized that Kamui bought another one and wore it around her right wrist too._  
  
  Wait, what are we talking about? _Realization dawned on him like a bucket of iced water._  
  
  Oh right! _“S-So anyways!” Giving his head a few shakes, Takumi raised his right index finger. “My point is you need to stop wasting our army’s money on accessories. I love that you’re enjoying a little leisure during this hectic time, but we need to save for emergencies and what are you doing?”_  
  
  _His question was answered immediately once Takumi felt soft lips pressing against his._  
  
_“Ka-aah!” One foot sliding a step back, he spread his arms and hovered across her sides. Shivers shot straight up to the back of his neck to feel and hear her delicate purr. “I-I know what you’re do-mm!” Sadly, his own body was quick to betray him when she became the matter._  
  
_Taking complete advantage of his growingly distracted mind, Kamui sneakily slid her hands up to the back of his neck and hands. “Mmm…” Her eyes were neatly shut as she traced her tongue across his lower lip._ Purr… _Her smile was growing wide as she pressed her chest against his._  
  
  _Gods, save him._  
  
_“Ka-aa-mui…” Voice wavering at every wet, warm kiss, Takumi tried his very best to keep his composure. “Y-You ca-ah-n’t just-”_ Pop. _“-kiss me-”_ Pop. _“-every time you-”_  
  
  _“Mmm-ohh…Takumi…”_  
  
_Well, he tried._  
  
_Rationality stripped away and leaving him bare, Takumi spat a short hiss before fiercely returning the kiss. Eyes squeezed shut, he placed one hand on the back of her hand and leaned forward. In a blink, he felt her tongue slither into his mouth. In a heartbeat, her tongue sought his, twirling wet circles that almost coated saliva in the corners of his mouth. Face flushed a bright shade of red, the sniper held his breath and tugged her upper lip._  
  
  Purr…  
  
  _Gods, he hated how that sound alone could turn his legs into jelly._  
  
  Pop! _“Fi-ah-ne!” Eyes still forced shut, Takumi pulled back slightly to catch a breath. Still, his hands were all over her, right fingers firmly but carefully tugging the royal blue locks and left palm sliding down until it rested on her lower back. “You win! You-” All blood had basically rushed south once he felt her hips grinding against him, “w-win!”_  
  
_Although his eyes were still shut, Takumi knew very well she was exulting over her cruel victory._  
  
_Gently bumping her forehead with his, he huffed out a shaky huff before furiously, huskily growled, “Treehouse. Now.”_  
  
\---  
  
  Strike that. _Now,_  Leo was this close to throw his damn tome to the damn Hoshidan prince’s head.  
  
  “Gods, you’re so weak…” Instead of feeling furious, he instead felt defeated and disappointed. Breaking out what seemed to be the fifth sigh of the day, Leo cupped his face with one hand.  
  
  Despite the low mumble, Takumi had quite the sharp hearing.  
  
  “I’m _not_ weak!” Snapping back at the Nohrian prince, he shoved one finger in his direction. “You try being in my position! Arguing with her is very tough, okay!”  
  
  “Okay, first of all!” Casually slapping away Takumi's right hand, Leo then proceeded to lift his index finger. “When I said discussion, I meant an _actual_ one! And two!” He raised his middle finger. “I’ve had heated debates with Big Sister Kamui, okay! So many times and ones that I actually win, mind you.” His smirk curled swirls to see Takumi grinding his teeth. “And three!” His ring finger sprung up. “Even when it’s with my beloved, not once did Hinoka cheat by pressing her breasts against me as a lame excuse for a discussion!”  
  
  Anger fuming boiling him to its peak, Takumi gave not another thought and just spat out a sharp, loud, “That’s because Big Sister Hinoka is HOPELESS at seducing!”  
  
  “HEY!”  
  
  Once that familiar voice shook loud and clear, Takumi instantly cringed.  
  
  Ah, yes. It was just so happened to be Takumi’s lucky day to have Hinoka passing by and hearing the last thing he wanted her to hear.  
  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> not shown: hinoka chasing after takumi around the astral castle grounds


End file.
